ReaderxTwin Russia
by LazyOtakuArtist
Summary: You have a devastating crush on China, who tries to wake you up at the World Meeting. Belarus wants to throw a wrench in the plan.


You wake up, but you don't open your eyes. You knew what you were going to see and you knew that you would freak out. Of all the people Belarus had to idolize, why did it have to be you?

"Big Sister, Big Sister! Tell me the secret to being able to be so close to Big Brother! Then all three of us could be together, forever!" Belarus swoons.

Okay, that's it! You shoot upright in bed, ready to confront her, until you realize that she has a knife on her. With this in mind, you cower in fear. "GO HOME!" you scream and run into Russia's room. "Russia! She's back! RUN!" But it is too late!

"Big Brother! Big Sister! I know you two are in there! Let's discuss marriage, marriage, marriage, MARRIAGE!" Belarus says as she eerily walks down the hallway. But before she comes any closer you slam and lock the doors shut behind you.

"W-w-what now?" you ask Russia as you fall to the ground and crawl behind the bed shield Russia made. "I didn't even get to tell China that I like him yet!" You flail your arms wildly.

Russia gives you a reassuring pat on the back. "Do not worry! Since you are half of Russia, China will become one with you eventually! Because at some point or another, everybody becomes one with Mother Russia." He points out, then cringes when Belarus' voice is heard on the outside of the door.

"Except for Belarus," he adds. "Belarus can stay alone until she learns how not to be crazy."

Despite the situation that you two are in, you smile at your twin. "No, thank you. I do not like to share," you say.

All of a sudden, the doorknob that separates you from danger-Belarus-flies across the room. The door creaks open slightly and an outline can be seen. "Big Brother, Big Sister! Guess what? I finally got rid of the cursed doorknob that was keeping us apart! Now we can start up where we left off-let's discuss marriage, marriage, marriage, MARRIAGE, MARRIAGE, MARRIAGE!" Belarus exclaims over and over again.

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" Russia exclaims, shaking his head, in tears.

That is when you remember that tag was WAY more fun than hide and seek. So you grab Russia's hand and jump out the nearby window. Surprisingly, the snow breaks your fall.

"Told you that the snow would be better than a parachute," Russia says, patting the ground. Though, your success is short-lived-Belarus is about to jump out of the window too!

"Run!" you exclaim, again and again, grabbing Russia's hand and running. "I just remembered-we have a big meeting today with the rest of the Allies!" You look behind you to see Belarus right at your tail, basically plowing through the snow.

"MARRIAGE! MARRIAGE! MARRIAGE!" Belarus screams delightedly, with each chant growing closer to her goal.

"Well, we're going to have to give her the slip up, ya?" Russia asks, now taking the lead. "Wouldn't want to be late for a meeting!" Then he takes off, and once Belarus is cut out of sight, you and Russia go into the nearest alley and Belarus plows right past you! Once you are sure that she is gone, you and Russia both let out the breaths that you have been holding in.

"Hopefully, she thinks that we went to her house," Russia sighs. "Good thing that the meeting is here this month, ya?"

You nod sleepily in reply.

~o~At the meeting~o~

Well, you are asleep. As soon as you sit down, you prop yourself up on your slightly raised hand and after some boring stuff, you just fall asleep. Well, it's not like you don't have a reason to. I mean, after having a rude awakening, running a mile, then going to a boring world meeting, wouldn't most people be tired, too?

"Ohohohon, it zeems zhat ze Snow Fleur 'as fallen asleep," France cooes.

"How can she fall asleep during a meeting?!" England exclaims. You shift in your sleep. A black, eerie glow starts to emit from you and everybody grimaces and shrinks back in fear. But as soon as it started, it stops, and everybody sighs with relief. "I-I guess that falling asleep during a meeting is fine," England laughs nervously, putting his hands up in defense. Everybody nods in agreement.

"Zhere go MY plans to wake 'er up," France says in a sad, disappointed tone.

"Leave my sister alone, ya?" Russia demands in a sweet yet threatening voice.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding," France says defensively.

"Sure you weren't," Russia says. "Anyway, she's probably just having a bad dream. I would wake her up, but I like my vital regions where they are-but if one of us doesn't wake her, we're all goners. She tends to kill in her nightmares." Everybody is stunned. What they're staring at is a two-edged sword. Eventually, everybody else is volunteering other people to do the deed. Everyone, that is, except China.

"Well, if you guys are going to be so immature about it, I'll wake her up!" China exclaims. Everybody stops. Even Russia has a slightly surprised face as they watch China walk over to your chair. He coughs to hide his blush. She's so cute in her sleep, he thinks to himself, but shakes the thought out of his head.

"(Y/N)? Time to get up," he sings, shaking your shoulder gently.

After you don't stir, "(Y/N)?" he asks, putting his hand on your shoulder one more time. Bad move. Before he knows what is happening, you grab his arm and Russia is ushering everyone else out of the room. Once they are gone-including Canada-you pin China to the wall and whisper something into his ear.

"Nobody wakes me up from my naps and gets away with it."


End file.
